


Treasure

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: It may just be wheat to most people, but Mia hadn't seen anything like this before.Takes place after the end of Act 3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write involving these two. I feel like Mia would find Zwaardsrust interesting.

Mia couldn't have dreamt of seeing so much gold at once. Sure, those vikings back in Sniflheim always hoarded their gold in piles, but this...this was better than anything she could ever imagine.

She was surrounded by golden plants that stretched from the road to the ocean. It was just wheat to most people, but there was nothing like this back in Sniflheim. Hell, they were lucky to get a few flowers to grow back there.

“Mia!” A man’s voice called out, “Where’d you go!”

“I’m right here!” Mia called back. In the distance, she could see a man with blue hair, he was barely any taller than the wheat surrounding him. It was no wonder he couldn't find his sister.

“Erik, I’m right here!” Mia repeated as she made her way through the wheat, Erik started to do the same thing. Once the siblings reunited, they began to stroll through the wheat together.

“So I take it you like Zwaardsrust, then?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, it’s kinda neat,” Mia replied, trying to sound less impressed. “So...which one of your friends lived here, again?”

“Uh…” Erik tried to think, he brought a hand up to his chin as he tried to think. “Hendrik, maybe…? Yeah, it was Hendrik. “

Which one was Hendrik again? The knight from Heliodor? She could’ve sworn it was Erik’s buddy that came from here. Eleven, right?

“Didn't you say Eleven was a prince from Zwaardsrust?”

“Nah, Eleven’s from Dundrasil,” Erik replied. “We could go there next if you want, it’s not that far from here.”

“Eh...sure, I guess,” Mia replied, “But I think I wanna stick around here for a little longer.”

There was still some exploring to do, but Mia was willing to enjoy this sight as much as she could. And hey, maybe they could bring some wheat home with them?

...Assuming that they had a home, and they couldn't just go back to living with the vikings. Especially not after how long it had been since they’d worked for them. And chances were that Erik didn't want to go back, either.

“...Say, Erik? Where are we gonna live after all this is over.”

Erik tried to think for a moment. “Well...I could always drop you off at the Academie.”

“Erik!” Mia said while pouting. Erik scratched the back of his head. “All right, how about we go to Cobblestone when we're all done? Eleven’s asked me about it before, and I think you two get along great over there."

“So does that mean I get to be his big sister, now?”

“Ah...maybe.” Erik had a worried look on his face. Chronologically speaking, Mia would be an adult right now, and had Erik been younger, he’d probably let her get away with whatever she wanted. But she could only get away with so much before things got bad.

The more the duo walked, the quieter it had gotten. Mia had a thoughtful look on her face, she was looking out at the seemingly endless fields of wheat surrounding them. She looked as if she had seen something bad happen right in front if her.

“Something wrong?” Erik asked, gaining his sister's attention. Mia shook her head, though she still looked like she was thinking about something.

“You know...it's weird,” Mia replied. “I feel like I’ve been surrounded by gold before, but it was never like this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...and don't get me wrong, I love gold as much as the next guy. But somehow, I don't feel like I needed it as badly as I did before. “

Erik frowned. For some reason, he could imagine his sister saying something similar. But that didn't sound like something she would've said before, especially after he gave her that necklace. Perhaps she did grow up during those five years she spent as a statue? At least a little bit?

“Well, whatever!” Mia said as she stretched her arms over her head. “We should probably start heading over to Dundrasil soon. I’ll bet there's something interesting over there.”

“All right, if you say so.”

The inn was a little while away at that point, so they should be able to find one of those campsites along the way. Mia wasn't expecting to find anything in Dundrasil, but the wheat was more than enough gold for Mia to be satisfied with. And besides, though he was much older now, she was just happy to be spending time with her brother.


End file.
